


I'm Your Smallest Fan!

by Tayani



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Sugar overdose, Teen!Victor, diabetes risk, platonic, smol Yuuri, tiny Yuuri is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Victor is fourteen and really fed up with people from around the world telling him how much they love him without even knowing anything but his face, name and seeing him skate. That is, unless the person in question is tiny, approximately ten years old and incredibly determined to give him a flower.





	

On days like these, Victor regretted ever even starting to skate.

People were swarming in the huge arena, where he was supposed to be attending press conference at, waving to the crowds, giving interviews about how he felt after winning Junior Nationals, about how he was going to prepare for the World Championships next year. All around him, there was chatter, there were people pushing and moving, trying to catch his attention, trying to shake his hand, talk to him, give him things. 

And he had to smile, had to shake the hands, hum and nod in response to senseless chatter, accept gifts and hand them to Yakov's assistant on the right to carry...

"Victor, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Victor, you're amazing! I love you!"

"I'm your biggest fan, Victor! I dreamed I could see you one day and here I am!"

"Victor!"

Why were they saying all this? What was the sense? Victor never quite understood the way some people were drawn to others just because they appeared in some magazines, just because their names were on television, just because they were  _famous_. He was fourteen, and yet people twice, thrice older than him told him he was their role model, that they looked up to him... some were even more crazy. He received letters constantly, and though thankfully Yakov asked some agency to take a look at all the fanmail at this point, he remembered few ones that were just plainly  _disgusting_. Some woman even asked him to marry her. Some others sent him weird photos he wished to unsee the moment he had seen them. 

The teen sighed and let his long, silver hair fall over his face, if only to let his cheeks relax for a moment, as the perfectly faked smile faded from his lips. 

The press conference was long and tiring, and honestly, Victor didn't even know what he was doing there. At first, it was reasonable; he talked about working hard, practicing, about how much he loved skating, how important music was to him, how much support he was receiving, how he had still bigger plans for years to come...

But then things got weird. Even the journalists, once the strictly sport ones left, satisfied, started asking disturbing questions. What did he do in his free time? How were his relations with his parents like? Does he have a girlfriend? How is he doing at school? If he had a girlfriend, what kind of person would she be? More and more panicked, finally the teen excused himself over some pretense, and escaped to the bathroom, deciding he will stay here for some twenty minutes and let Yakov handle the rest of the situation. Victor shuddered lightly and leaned against the cold wall just by the door. Suddenly, he felt someone tug on his sleeve, and he almost jumped from surprise, only for his eyes to lower and be greeted with the sight of a  _tiny_ Asian boy, standing in front of him and looking up at him with so much admiration it was simply  _too adorable_. Despite his current state of mind, Victor couldn't help but smile and lean down, resting his hands on his knees as he looked at the boy.

"Hello." he said in a soft, pleasant voice. "Are you lost, little one?"

"N-no... Are you Victor Nikiforov?"

"Yes. And you? What's your name? Do your parents know you're here?"

Victor would go on with his questions, if it wasn't for his sight suddenly being obstructed by something soft and red, which, upon further inspection, turned out to be a rose thrust right up in his face. The skater blinked a few times, before hesitantly taking the flower.

"I-I'm Katsuki Yuuri! I... I heard people say... they're your biggest fans... I wanted to say it, too! But I'm small..." the boy blushed deeply and fidgeted, his - now empty - hands rubbing against each other. "But I really love how you skate! It's like you're flying! When I grow up, I want to be a great skater like you!"

Victor's smile only grew as he listened to the boy's excited chirping, and once he was done, he couldn't help himself but to ruffle Yuuri's hair affectionately, bringing the rose close to his heart.

"How old are you, Yuuri-kun?"

"I'm ten... But I look smaller, I know..."

"Then in few years, I'll see you at World Championships." Victor smiled brightly, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at the boy's own widening impossibly.

On days like these, Victor loved himself for choosing to become a skater. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend for the sake of cuteness and fluff that somehow tiny Yuuri appeared in Russia to see Victor and that they somehow were able to talk in common language XD


End file.
